Angel with a ShotGun
by TheTearifficQueen
Summary: The world turned upside down, Beca and Jesse become partners to try and escape the havoc, soon only to be joining a group of three girls. (Bechloe and Staubrey end game.)
1. Chapter 1 (04-22 23:37:25)

"How did this happen?! One minute we're studying in University, the next minute the world turned into a fucking apocalypse!" Jesse was shaking as him and Beca were stocking up on free ammo. Beca grabbed him by the shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself! It's been a week since the world turned into Chaos. So calm down, or you'll be fucking dead, you hear me?" Jesse slowly nodded.

Beca and Jesse had been living in the building of Barden University, most students left to wreak havoc, while others got killed. They didn't know if any other students were there since Barden had a Huge Campus.

"Hey Becs, you okay? you've been silent for a while now."

Jesse raised a brow.

"Oh- yeah, just thinking."

Just thinking was an understatement, Beca was containing the worry feeling for the red head she met on her first day.

After a while, Beca and Jesse decided to look for food, and people. Suddenly, Beca's ears perked up as she heard a shriek.

"Did you hear that?!" Jesse was panicking, like it was some sort of zombie or something.

Chill, it was probably some person dying." Beca rolled her eyes

"Then shouldn't we help them? " Beca thought over the idea. She sighed and then started to run over where she heard the scream. Jesse's good heart got the best of her.

The screaming lead to the Auditorium, behind the stage. There laid a tall blonde in a white croptop, showing her belly button, and then to pair it off with some white pumps and black leather pants. Her eyes were filled with pain, while her white croptop was painted red.

Beside the blonde was a brunette, the one that was screaming. She had a pair of long legs and a beautiful face. She was squatted down beside the blonde, her face splashed with worry.

"Please help her! We were looking for supplies when these boys started shooting at us! Aubrey saved me. So please help her!"

Beca slowly nodded as she kneeled down beside the almost dead blonde. She grabbed tweezers from her purse, then he reached into the bullet hole and pulled out the Bullet. Suddenly the red liquid started gushing out, so Beca took off her shirt and pushed it down on the wound, leaving Beca shirtless, and having her bra exposed.

The room started to fill up with the noise of Heels clunking onto the floor, then, an angelic ginger appeared with white bandages, water, and some food. She didn't recognize Beca the same way Beca recognized her. The ginger pushed off the bloody shirt and wrapped the blonde's stomach, slowly seeing the bleeding seek through the Bandages, but it stopped. Then the ginger sat the blonde up and gave her meds.

Beca and Jesse stood there as they looked at the three girls. After a while the Blonde had the strength to get up, then the girls all stood up in a line, then the ginger and brunette gave a friendly smile as the blonde gave a bitch resting face.

The ginger winked at Beca, making a silly remark, with her eyes locked on the small brunette's exposed chest.

"Nice view i'd gotta say."

Beca tries to hide her breast's, but she just pushed her breast's up against each other, making it worse. Then she death glared the ginger.

"My eyes are up here you perverted angel!"

The three girls raised their brows in confusion of the attempted insult.

The blonde looked up and down at the small brunette.

"Hey, I don't say this much, but thanks."

Beca nodded her head

"What are all of your names?"

The three girls looked at each other, then the tall brunette spoke.

"I'm Stacie, these two others are Chloe, and the beautiful Aubrey."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was beaming in the distance as the group of five aquaintances were heading outside. Jesse and Beca were infront and behind of the three girls since they had working guns. Chloe slowed her walking so she could stay behind and talk to the Smol brunette.

"Thanks for saving Aub's life. If you didn't get here, I wonder what would've happened." Chloe had a friendly smile on her face.

Beca started to drool at the sight of that ginger hair, extraordinary blue eyes, and that slim body, it was irresistible. Beca's attention was caught by the red head waving her hand infront of Beca's face. Realizing that she was staring too intimately.

"Huh-? Oh! Uh, it was Jesse's idea. He's a goody two shoes."

Chloe giggled.

"Are you and Jesse... a thing?"

The red head raised her brow, like she really wanted the answer.

As Beca and Chloe talked, Stacie and Aubrey were also having a.. Interesting conversation.

"So, how's my hot blonde? Is your wound okay?"

The corners of Stacie's lips curled into a smile.

"One. I am not _your_ blonde. Two, yes. my wound is okay."

Aubrey rolled her eyes.

Stacie snook her arm around the bright blue eyed blonde. Then she pulled her body against Aubrey's. The silent air got impaled with the sounds of gun shots. Beca pushed Chloe to the ground and she looked around. The other two girls were already on the ground.

"Jesse!"

Beca rushed down to the collapsed boy. His leg was gushing out blood, seems like the bullet went through ans through, but it went through the leg artery. There was too much blood.

"JESSE!!!"


End file.
